The assembly of body bound cap retention bolts into a connecting rod generally requires (1) the alignment and insertion of the bolts into openings provided on either side of the rod large end and (2) the subsequent forcing of enlarged body portions of the bolts into the openings in a press fit. High production machinery for accomplishing these purposes commonly involves a sequence of steps which may be performed at more than one location. A high pressure hydraulic press may be used to force the bolt body portions into their press fitted engagement with the connecting rod openings. Separately machined connecting rod caps are usually also assembled to the rods during this operation prior to final machining of the crankshaft journal bearing and piston pin openings.
In general the prior machinery is relatively large and expensive and is usually designed to accept only one size or style of connecting rod for bolt installation. The provision of smaller, simpler and more easily adjustable apparatus for connecting rod bolt assembly was desired. In addition a mechanism was required that would be adaptable to the assembly of bolts in connecting rods having integral cap portions which are fully machined and are to be subsequently separated.